marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Años 1990
Esta es una cronología de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en los años 1990. 1990 Marzo 17 *En Sarajevo, Bosnia y Herzegovina, el agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. John Garrett pisó una bomba de IED. La explosión lo dejó mortalmente herido, pero la corporación Cybertek le salvó la vida colocándole partes protésicas biomecánicas en el cuerpo, y se convirtió en el primer sujeto de prueba para el Proyecto Deathlok de HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag 23 *Nace Francisco Rodriguez.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.11: Bouncing Back Abril 25 *El Telescopio Espacial Hubble es lanzado en la órbita de la Tierra.Thor Mayo *Los gemelos Pietro y Wanda Maximoff nacen en Sokovia, con Pietro naciendo doce minutos antes que su hermana. 20 *El Telescopio Espacial Hubble entra en servicio, tomando imágenes de los Nueve Mundos. Junio 17 *Se publica El demonio vestido de azul.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets Agosto 2 *La Guerra del Golfo comienza.Avengers: Age of Ultron Octubre *Nace Joy Meachum.Iron Fist: 1.08: Ragtag Noviembre *Nace Sean Miller.The Defenders: 1:01: The H Word 1991 Febrero 28 *La Guerra del Golfo llega a su fin.Avengers: Age of Ultron Marzo 8 *''La fortaleza del vicio'' es estrenado en Estados Unidos.Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine Abril 1 *Nace Daniel Rand.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way 28 *Peter Quill recibe una nave la edad de diez años, y lo apoda la Milano. Él rápidamente aprende a pilotarlo.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Mayo 30 *Nace Lewis Wilson.The Punisher: 1:09: Front Toward Enemy 31 *Pop es liberado de prisión después de diez años. Septiembre *Pat Riley se convierte en entrenador en jefe de los New York Knicks.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth *Crystalia Amaquelin nace de Quelin y Ambur.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa Octubre 16 *Misty Knight, a la edad de nueve años, se encuentra con Pop, quien está comenzando un negocio de barbería después de haber sido liberado recientemente de prisión.Luke Cage: 1.03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight? Diciembre 16 *HYDRA descubre que Howard Stark ha recreado el Suero del Súper Soldado, por lo que se le asigna a Vasily Karpov despertar al Soldado del Invierno para recuperar el suero y asesinarlo sin dejar testigos o evidencia alguna. *Howard y Maria Stark se preparan para ir al Pentágono. Antes de irse, Howard se muestra preocupado de cuán responsable será su hijo, Tony Stark, durante su ausencia en casa.Captain America: Civil War *'Asesinato de Howard y Maria Stark': **Howard y Maria Stark, en su camino al Pentágono, son repentinamente atacados por Bucky Barnes, quien actúa bajo órdenes de HYDRA para obtener muestras del Suero del Súper Soldado.Iron Man **El asesinato es orquestado para parecer un accidente automovilístico. Tras esto, Barnes se va con el suero, el cual se utiliza para recrear otros cincos Soldados del Invierno.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Obadiah Stane dirige Industrias Stark hasta que eventualmente el hijo de Howard Stark, Anthony, se convierte en el nuevo CEO de Industrias Stark, con Stane siendo su segundo al mando. 17 *Los periódicos informan sobre la muerte de los Stark y cómo la nación llora su pérdida. 25 *La Guerra del Golfo termina con la disolución de la Unión Soviética. 1992 *Gift of Gab y Chief Xcel forman Blackalicious.Iron Fist: 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures Enero 15 *El Rey T'Chaka viaja a Oakland, California, para visitar a su hermano encubierto, N'Jobu, habiendo recibido pruebas de que N'Jobu ayudó a Ulysses Klaue cuando atacó Wakanda.Black Panther *T'Chaka acusa a N'Jobu de ayudar a Klaue. El amigo de N'Jobu, "James", se revela como Zuri, un Wakandiano encubierto que confirma la traición de N'Jobu, quien luego saca un arma para dispararle a Zuri. T'Chaka lo detiene y lo apuñala con las garras de Pantera Negra, matándolo. *Mientras tanto, el joven hijo de N'Jobu, Erik Stevens, juega al baloncesto afuera y observa el jet Wakandiano de T'Chaka despegar sobre su apartamento. Stevens regresa al apartamento y encuentra a su padre muerto. *Al regresar a Wakanda, T'Chaka visita la Ciudad de los Muertos. Un príncipe T'Challa de once años y su amiga Nakia, de diez años, lo encuentran. T'Chaka le dice a su hijo que acaba de tomar una decisión difícil, que es el precio con el que carga un rey. 21 *''El Echo negro'' es publicado.Luke Cage: 1.13: You Know My Steez Abril 6 *La Guerra de Bosnia comienza.Avengers: Age of Ultron Julio 4 *Thurgood Marshall recibe el Premio Live Bell en Filadelfia, dando un famoso discurso de aceptación sobre cómo el odio y el miedo eran obstáculos para la verdadera democracia.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man Septiembre 18 *Alexander Pierce se presenta en una reunión con los Jefes de Estado Mayor. 22 *Julie Coulson, la madre de Phil Coulson, muere.Archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D. 1993 *Se fabrica un Chevrolet Corvette rojo de cuarta generación, que luego es robado por los hermanastros Carl Lucas y Willis Stryker.Luke Cage: 1.10: Take It Personal Enero 20 *Bill Clinton se convierte en presidente de los Estados Unidos, sucediendo a George H. W. Bush. Su presidencia fue influenciada por HYDRA.Captain America: The Winter SoldierAvengers: Age of Ultron Febrero 26 *El Atentado del World Trade Center se lleva a cabo en la ciudad de Nueva York. 27 *El New York Bulletin escribe un artículo ejemplar que cubre el evento.Daredevil: 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind Mayo 5 *Ivan Vanko es encarcelado durante quince años por vender plutonio de armas de la era soviética a Pakistán.Iron Man 2 Noviembre 9 *''Enter the Wu-Tang (36 Chambers)'' de Wu-Tang Clan es lanzado, y contiene la canción Bring da Ruckus. 12 *''Carlito's Way'' es estrenado en Estados Unidos. 1994 *La revista SLAM publica su primer número. Abril 22 *Richard Nixon muere.Fecha Histórica Junio 18 *Jack Murdock regresa a casa después de un combate de boxeo. Él le pide a su hijo Matt que lo ayude a coser sus heridas. Jack le permite a Matt tomar un trago de whisky.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man 24 *''El Rey León'' es estrenado en Estados Unidos.The Avengers Julio 15 *''Mentiras verdaderas'' es estrenado en Estados Unidos. 19 *Matt Murdock salva a un anciano de ser golpeado por un camión, causándole un accidente. Los químicos del camión salpican directo hacia sus ojos, haciendo que Murdock quede ciego. *Lo último que Murdock ve es a su padre tratando de consolarlo mientras grita que no puede ver.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring *Matt Murdock despierta en un hospital después del accidente en el que estuvo involucrado. Él descubre que puede escuchar cada sonido en el área cercana, causándole dolor. Su padre intenta consolarlo desesperadamente. Este deja que su hijo toque su cara para que pueda reconocer que es él, lo que lo calma. Noviembre 15 *''Tical'' es lanzado por Method Man, que contiene la canción P.L.O. Style.Luke Cage: 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos 1995 Enero *Jack Murdock regresa a casa después de un combate de boxeo y encuentra a su hijo Matt dormido. Él lo despierta y le permite sentir su rostro por sus heridas. Luego le dice a Matt que termine su tarea. *Un día mientras entrena en el gimnasio, su empleador, Roscoe Sweeney, se acerca a Jack Murdock. Sweeney le dice que reservó para Murdock una pelea contra Carl Creel. Sin embargo, Sweeney le dice a Murdock que tiene que perder la pelea en la quinta ronda, ya que estaban haciendo apuestas en su contra. Ligeramente decepcionado, Murdock acepta. *Matt Murdock le recuerda a su padre que "los Murdock siempre vuelven a levantarse"; Jack Murdock cambia de opinión y decide luchar contra Creel y vencerlo, para asegurase de que su hijo sea testigo de que su padre es un ganador. 9 *Pop ve a su hijo por última vez.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets 21 *Unas horas antes de su pelea contra Carl Creel, Jack Murdock llama a Ed y le dice que ponga todas las apuestas a favor de él y luego transfiera el dinero a una cuenta en M & R Credit Union a nombre de Matt. Él también llama a su ex esposa y le pide que cuide a Matt. *'Asesinato de Jack Murdock': Jack Murdock gana la pelea contra Carl Creel. Después de su victoria, Murdock se toma el tiempo para escuchar a la multitud gritar su nombre. Murdock luego hace su camino de regreso a casa, pero es encontrado por sus empleadores, quienes no están contentos con su traición. Murdock es asesinado a tiros. Su cuerpo es encontrado más tarde por Matt. Febrero *Como su madre no cuidó de él después de la muerte de su padre, Matt Murdock es trasladado al Orfanato Saint Agnes. 16 *Stakar Ogord reniega a regañadientes a Yondu Udonta por tráfico de niños, lo cual va contra las reglas del código Devastador. Marzo 19 *Todavía en el Orfanato Saint Agnes, Matt Murdock es visitado por Stick, un anciano ciego. Stick es consciente de los sentidos mejorados de Murdock y lo lleva afuera para tomar un helado. Mientras se sientan juntos, Stick habla con él y se compromete a entrenar a Murdock para controlar y dominar su "don".Daredevil: 1.07: Stick` Mayo 5 *Bruce Banner conoce a Betty Ross como estudiantes de pregrado en la Universidad de Harvard. Ellos comienzan a salir y se ofrecen como voluntarios para un experimento que involucra alucinógenos.The Incredible Hulk Junio *Vers despierta de una pesadilla y tiene una sesión de entrenamiento con Yon-Rogg. Después, Yon-Rogg decide llevar a Vers con la Inteligencia Suprema para determinar si podía unirse a la Starforce. *A pesar de la falta de moderación de Vers, la Inteligencia Suprema aceptó que ella se una a la Starforce. *'Emboscada en Torfa': **La Starforce, conformada por Yon-Rogg, Vers, Minn-Erva, Korath, Bron-Char y Att-Lass, van a Torfa para rescatar al operativo Kree conocido como Soh-Larr de los Skrulls, con ayuda de los Acusadores, quienes lanzan bombas para limpiar el área. **No obstante, mientras la Starforce recorre el área, estos descubren que los locales resultan ser Skrulls disfrazados, incluso el propio Soh-Larr, quien se revela como Talos y captura a Vers. **La Starforce se reúne y se dan cuenta que Vers fue capturada. Yon-Rogg se comunica con Ronan, quien lo culpa por el fracaso que tuvieron. *'Escape de la Nave Skrull': **Los Skrulls inspeccionan los recuerdos de Vers y descubren que ella es de la Tierra y conocía a Mar-Vell. Cuando Vers despierta, esta se libera y lucha contra los Skrull. **Con la nave a punto de ser destruida por encima de la Tierra, Vers aborda una de las cápsulas de escape de los Skrulls, pero Talos logra dañarla, lo que provoca que la cápsula fuera destruida durante el reingreso planetario, dejando a Vers en caída libre. *Vers choca en un Blockbuster de Los Ángeles. Después de pedir ayuda a un guardia de seguridad cercano, ella monitorea algunas piezas de una estación de teléfono público y se comunica a distancia con Yon-Rogg, quien le pide no hacer nada mientras la Starforce se dirige a la Tierra. *Talos y otros tres Skrulls emergen de una playa de Los Ángeles y se disfrazan de humanos. *Más tarde, cuando S.H.I.E.L.D. obtiene la ubicación de Vers, Talos se disfraza y reemplaza al Director de S.H.I.E.L.D., Keller. *S.H.I.E.L.D. llega para inspeccionar los eventos de la noche anterior, con Talos, disfrazado de Keller, inspeccionando las operaciones de campo. Phillip Coulson entra al Blockbuster y Nicholas Fury interroga a Vers. *'Persecución a los Skrulls': **Vers estaba a punto de ser arrestada por Fury hasta que fueron atacados por un Skrull. Luego, Vers comenzó a perseguir al Skrull a través de Los Ángeles y lucharon en un tren, donde Vers se encontró con el Informante de los Vigilantes. **A pesar de sus intentos por capturarlo, Vers pierde al Skrull y obtiene un cristal con sus recuerdos extraídos de él. **Fury y "Coulson" siguen en un automóvil a Vers hasta que el verdadero Coulson se contacta con Fury afirmando que él seguía en el Blockbuster. Tras este descubrimiento, Fury choca con el automóvil, lo que mata al Skrull que fingía ser Coulson. *Fury se reúne con "Keller" y decide encontrar a Vers. Cuando Fury se va, "Keller" le promete al Skrull fallecido terminar con la misión. *Tanto para descansar como para buscar respuestas, Vers roba la ropa de un maniquí y la motocicleta de un hombre, y conduce hasta llegar bar que conocía a partir de sus recuerdos. Ella es encontrada por Fury, y ambos se dirigen a la Fuerza Aérea de Nevada para conocer sus verdaderos orígenes en la Tierra. *Cuando Fury y Vers recuperan información útil, esta última se entera de que fue una piloto de combate de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos junto con su compañera, Maria Rambeau, ambas bajo la tutela de Wendy Lawson para el Proyecto P.E.G.A.S.U.S. *Vers vuelve a contactar a Yon-Rogg para decirle sobre su descubrimiento y afirma estar confundida, lo que provoca que él se sienta preocupado por si Vers consigue recuperar los recuerdos de su pasado. *'Emboscada en las Instalaciones de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos': **Fury se aleja e informa a "Keller" de su ubicación. Cuando los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. llegan para capturar a Vers, Fury descubre que Talos fingía ser Keller y es ayudado por Vers para dejarlo inconsciente. **En su escape de la base, Vers y Fury son encontrados por Coulson, quien permite que se vayan. Motivados a buscar respuestas por Rambeau, Fury y Vers, acompañados de Goose, a quien encontraron en la instalación, abordan un Quadjet para ir a la residencia de Rambeau en Nueva Orleans, Luisiana. *Al llegar a su destino, Rambeau está inicialmente sorprendida por la presencia de Vers, mientras que Monica está feliz de volver a verla. *Talos y dos Skrulls se infiltran en la casa de Rambeau, y disuaden a Danvers de escucharles diciendo que tenían la caja negra de grabación del avión de Lawson del accidente aéreo que la mató en 1989. El audio hace que Vers sea consciente de que se llama Carol Danvers y fue engañada por el Imperio Kree para servirles. *Talos le revela a Danvers que los Skrull fueron víctimas de la persecución Kree y que Mar-Vell esperaba encontrarles un refugio. Luego de pasar por una crisis existencial, Danvers decidió hacer las cosas bien con los Skrulls al ayudarles a encontrar el antiguo laboratorio de Lawson, cuyas coordenadas se escucharon en la grabación. *Antes de la misión, Danvers permite que Monica cambie los colores de su uniforme de verde a los colores rojo, azul y amarillo. *Yon-Rogg llega a la residencia de Maria Rambeau y mata a Norex, quien se hacía pasar por Vers para distraerlo. *Un Quadjet modificado vuela al laboratorio de Mar-Vell en órbita. Vers, Rambeau, Fury, Talos y Goose descubren a los Skrulls refugiados, entre ellos la propia esposa e hijo de Talos, ya vivían allí, y encuentran el artefacto explotado por la investigación de Mar-Vell, el Teseracto. *'Batalla en el Laboratorio de Mar-Vell': **La Starforce llega, someten a Danvers e intentan expulsar a los Skrulls y humanos del laboratorio. **Danvers es llevada a reencontrarse con la Inteligencia Suprema y la confronta por haberle mentido durante seis años. Ella destruye su controlador insertado en su cuello que limita sus poderes y se libera de los Kree para ayudar a los Skrulls. **A través de la intervención de Goose, quien se come a los soldados Kree para asegurar la protección de los Skrulls, y la ayuda adicional de Danvers, la Starforce entra en apuros. Goose se come el Teseracto, y es llevado por Fury y Rambeau a abandonar el laboratorio con los Skrulls abordando el Quadjet. **Danvers consigue vencer a la Starforce, pero Minn-Erva y Yon-Rogg escapan en naves para destruir el Quadjet, sin embargo, Rambeau destruye la nave de Minn-Erva, y Danvers hace que la nave de Yon-Rogg se estrelle. Este último finalmente llama a Ronan para atacar la Tierra. **Los Acusadores llegan esperando purgar a los Skrulls de la Tierra, no obstante, Danvers destruye sus misiles y luego uno de sus buques de guerra, lo que hace que Ronan ordene un retiro. **Danvers aterriza en la Tierra, y Yon-Rogg la reta a una pelea mano a mano. Danvers lo ataca con una explosión fontónica, afirmando que no tiene nada que demostrarle, y envía su nave de regreso a Hala con un mensaje para la Inteligencia Suprema amenazándola con terminar la guerra. *Mientras celebran su victoria, Goose araña el ojo izquierdo de Fury. *Danvers le devuelve su transmisor buscapersonas modificado a Fury para que la contacte en caso de emergencia, se despide de la familia Rambeau y abandona la Tierra para ayudar a los Skrulls a volar al espacio profundo en busca de un nuevo hogar donde los Kree no los encuentren. *Fury adopta a Goose y decide pedirle a sus superiores que busquen seres superpoderosos que puedan proteger a la Tierra en caso de que lleguen otras amenazas alienígenas. Inspirado por el indicativo de Danvers en la Fuerza Aérea, Fury nombra al proyecto "Iniciativa Vengadores". *Cuando Fury deja su escritorio, Goose escupe el Teseracto, haciendo que este vuelta a estar en posesión de S.H.I.E.L.D. 6 *Nace Donny Chavez.The Punisher: 1.01: 3 AM Julio *Adria, la esposa de Kaecilius, muere debido a un aneurisma cerebral.Doctor Strange PreludeDoctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot *Fredo Díaz abandona a su hijo, Chico. 19 *El hermano mayor de Grant Ward, Christian, arroja a su hermano menor, Thomas, a un pozo. Grant intenta salvar a su hermano arrojándole una cuerda. Christian le advierte que si le da la cuerda, también lo arrojará. Grant logra arrojarle la cuerda de todos modos, sin que Christian se dé cuenta.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well 23 *Cassandra, la prima de Misty Knight, es golpeada, violada y abandonada muerta bajo un tren por Mike Jones y su amigo.Luke Cage: 1.09: DWYCK 24 *Natalia Romanoff se une a la instalación de espionaje encubierta de Rusia. Ella se mantuvo allí durante tres años, soportando tanto la educación como el adoctrinamiento que le daban. Romanoff sobresalió en este ambiente de entrenamiento estricto y pronto se convirtió en un espía maestra y una de las asesinas más grandes del mundo. Su despiadada efectividad hizo que se le otorgara el nombre clave "Black Widow".The Avengers Agosto 6 *El cuerpo de Cassandra es encontrado después de dos semanas. 27 *'Masacre de los Zehoberei': Thanos invade Zen-Whoberi con la Orden Oscura y un ejército Chitauri. Ebony Maw fuerza a la población a dividirse en dos grupos, uno que se salvaría y otro que sería ejecutado. Durante el caos, una niña, Gamora, intenta salvar a su madre, llamando la atención del propio Thanos, quien decide perdonarla y tomarla como su hija. Cuando Thanos le enseña su filosofía a Gamora y la anima a equilibrar una daga, Ebony Maw ordena ejecutar al grupo de Gamora, entre ellos, sus padres.Avengers: Infinity War Octubre 20 *''Mallrats'' es estrenado en Estados Unidos. El Informante de los Vigilantes aparece acreditado allí como "Stan Lee".Captain Marvel Septiembre *Pat Riley deja el cargo de entrenador en jefe de los New York Knicks. *Tratando de hacer frente a la pérdida de su esposa, Kaecilius se encuentra con Karl Mordo, quien lo lleva a Kamar-Taj. Mordo presenta a Kaecillius a la Ancestral, quien promete ayudarlo a encontrar respuestas. *Kaecilius se une a los Maestros de las Artes Místicas y entrena bajo el liderazgo de Ancestral. Noviembre 19 *Después de haber sido entrenado por Stick durante un tiempo, Matt Murdock se ha convertido en un habilidoso luchador con un control casi completo de sus habilidades. Durante una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento, Murdock le da a Stick la envoltura de su helado que guardó el día que se conocieron, y lo convirtió en un brazalete. Stick lo aplasta y le dice a Murdock que ya no puede entrenarlo. Stick luego se va. Diciembre 14 *La Guerra de Bosnia llega a su fin.Avengers: Age of Ultron 1996 Junio 6 *Desconocido para Matt Murdock, la misteriosa orden de artes marciales de Stick llamado la Casta tiene otra alumna: una joven con tendencias sociópatas llamada Elektra. Stick la entrena en artes marciales y entrenamiento de armas. Al enterarse de que Elektra era la última encarnación del Cielo Negro, se le ordena matarla, pero Stick la protege al estar unido a ella y salen de la base de la Casta. Stick se ve obligado a abandonar a la niña para mantenerla a salvo. Él la coloca con una familia adoptiva adinerada en Grecia.Daredevil: 2:12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel Julio 28 *La adolescente Misty Knight pone sus iniciales "MK" en la cancha de baloncesto de St. Nick. Noviembre 10 *Después de que fue derrotado en una pelea, Carl Lucas es entrenado por Willis Stryker. Él le enseña a luchar para recordarle que debe concentrarse en su respiración mientras lanza sus golpes. 15 *La noche de la pelea regional se lleva a cabo en el barrio de Carl Lucas y Willis Stryker. 1997 *''Uptown Saturday Night'' de Camp Lo es lanzado, conteniendo la canción Krystal Karrington, que Daniel Rand descarga.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way Enero 6 *Un campeonato de boxeo se lleva a cabo en el barrio de Carl Lucas y Willis Stryker. Marzo *Barron Clairborne toma una fotografía icónica de The Notorious B.I.G., más tarde propiedad de Cornell Stokes. 9 *The Notorious B.I.G. es asesinado. Mayo 11 *Carl Lucas, que acaba de cumplir diecisiete años, y Willis Stryker, que pronto cumplirá diecinueve años, son arrestados por robar un Corvette en el 93. Julio *Quelin y Ambur lideran una revuelta contra el Rey Agon y la Reina Rynda de Attilan. 8 *El musical del Rey León, basado en la exitosa película de 1994, hace su debut en Minneapolis, Minnesota. 27 *Agon y Rynda expulsan a Quelin y Ambur de la ciudad Inhumana para castigarlos por su revuelta. El rey y la reina le dicen a las hijas de Quelin y Ambur, a la adolescente Medusa y a la pequeña niña Crystal, sobre el destierro de sus padres. 28 *Blackagar y Maximus Boltagon hablan con su padre, el Rey Agon. Este trata de enseñarle a Blackagar la importancia de ser el rey de Attilan después de que él le dice que no quiere gobernar a los Inhumanos.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer Agosto 11 *Los hermanos Blackagar y Maximus Boltagon se someten al proceso de Terrigenesis. Sus poderes no están inmediatamente claros, y el Consejo Genético comienza a investigar sobre la naturaleza exacta de las habilidades. 12 *Kitang, el jefe del Consejo Genético, le da la noticia a Maximus de que su Terrigenesis ha eliminado el gen Inhumano. Maximus está consternado al descubrir que no solo no ha recibido ningún poder, sino que se ha reducido a un simple ser humano, y que esto le quita cualquier herencia legítima al trono. 13 *Kitang le advierte a la familia Boltagon sobre el alcance de las habilidades de Blackagar. Él explica que su voz le otorga una de las habilidades Inhumanas más poderosas de todos los tiempos, y que ninguno de ellos lo volverá a oír hablar nunca más. Mientras él sugiere mantener a Blackagar aislado, sus padres deciden protegerlo. Maximus se mantiene al margen, celoso de los poderes de su hermano y de la forma en que lo están tratando. Septiembre 12 *Todavía celoso de su hermano, Maximus falsifica las firmas de sus padres sobre una sugerencia para una cirugía cerebral en Blackagar del Consejo Genético.Inhumans: 1.08: ...And Finally: Black Bolt *Blackagar desea saber la razón de sus padres para aprobar la cirugía y, en medio de su pánico, accidentalmente formula la pregunta: "¿Por qué?" La fuerza destructiva de su voz elimina por completo a sus padres, para su horror. Maximus observa con shock al darse cuenta de las consecuencias involuntarias de sus actos.Inhumans: 1.01: The First Chapter - Behold…The Inhumans! 19 *Kitang informa al nuevo rey de Attilan, Blackagar, sobre algunos deberes de gobernar el reino, tras la reciente desaparición de sus padres. Maximus entra a la habitación, pero es mandado afuera, por la insuficiente autoridad para escuchar la conversación. 26 *Con catorce años, Blackagar y Medusa se conocen. Ella se acerca a él, con la intención de regodearse por el destino de sus padres, ya que por su culpa quedó huérfana. Aún así, Medusa encuentra el mismo dolor que ella en Blackagar, y ambos procesan la pérdida reciente. Los dos comienzan a desarrollar un lenguaje de señas y finalmente se enamoran.Inhumans: 1.07: Havoc in the Hidden Land Octubre 15 *El musical del Rey León es estrenado en Broadway en el Teatro New Amsterdam. Noviembre 13 *El musical del Rey León es estrenado oficialmente en Broadway en la ciudad de Nueva York. Diciembre 19 *La película Titanic, protagonizada por Leonardo DiCaprio, es estrenado en Estados Unidos.Ant-Man 1998 *''Las 48 leyes del poder'' es publicado. Enero 27 *Natalia Romanoff aparece en el radar de S.H.I.E.L.D. como una amenaza a la seguridad global. Nick Fury envía al agente Clinton Barton a Rusia para eliminarla. 31 *Barton llega a Rusia y se enfrenta a Romanoff. En lugar de matarla como se le indicó, él la deja vivir y le da la oportunidad de unirse a S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff acepta, y dedica el resto de su vida a trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D. Febrero 8 *Angelica Fletcher firma una formulario para la Mano.The Defenders: 1.04: Royal Dragon 16 *Alistair Fitz abandona a su hijo, Leo Fitz, a los diez años.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.12: Hot Potato Soup Abril 12 *Se hace un archivo en la compañía de la Mano "Sherwin Holdings" pasándolo a "Twin Oaks Shipping Company".The Defenders: 1.02: Mean Right Hook Junio 13 *Una empresa realiza un envío en Nueva York. Agosto 2 *La Segunda Guerra del Congo comienza.Black Panther Prelude 24 *Se realiza un registro de un envío hecho en Nueva York por la Mano, bajo el nombre de la empresa Twin Oaks Shipping Company. 1999 Enero *Elizabeth Toomes nace de Adrian y Doris Toomes.Spider-Man: Homecoming Marzo 13 *John Garrett se encuentra con un joven Grant Ward, quien fue detenido en un centro de detención de menores en Massachusetts por quemar la casa de su familia. Al ver su potencial, Garrett lo recluta en HYDRA. Él entrena a Ward, dejándolo a su suerte en el desierto de Wyoming durante cinco años. Diciembre 31 *'Berna 2000': **Tony Stark va a una fiesta de fin de año en Berna, Suiza, donde conoce a Maya Hansen y Ho Yinsen por primera vez.Iron Man 3 **En su habitación de hotel, Hansen le presenta Stark su propio proyecto: el virus Extremis. **El científico discapacitado Aldrich Killian se acerca a Stark para solicitar una inversión en su compañía llamada Ideas Mecánicas Avanzadas (A.I.M.). Stark le dice a Killian que se encontrarán en el techo del edificio para discutir el asunto más a fondo, pero él no cumple su promesa, y en su lugar pasa la noche con Hansen. Trivia *En Spider-Man: Homecoming hay una escena en la que el Hombre Araña intenta arrestar a los hombres del Buitre en el ferry de Staten Island, el director Jon Watts señaló un error que ocurrió al crear esa secuencia de acción: "El único defecto real es que hay coches en el ferry, y no se han permitido automóviles desde los años 90. Así que declararé que en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel nunca tuvieron estas reglas." Esto prueba que la realidad del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel a veces difiere de la realidad del mundo real. Referencias en:1990s Categoría:Cronología